Shattered Stars and Stripes:Make America Great Again
The current year is 2026 and the Union has fallen apart... The fifty states now must fight for control for the one grenadier United States of America in the fifth installment of this great series. This game will go back to the roots of the franchise, and will be more focused on fun rather than on plausibility. This is not to say that the game will be total chaos, but we won't have it be as strict as some of the other games. Introducing Shattered Stars and Stripes: Make America Great Again. Backstory *'2016:' The election is insanely close. Pennsylvania, Florida, Ohio, Colorado, and Virginia all go Blue, but the margin of victory is within 10 votes in all of the states. A 48 day battle in the Supreme court ends in deadlock, with conservative justices backing trump and the liberal justices backing Clinton. Eventually, the UN is called in to oversee a recount, that concludes in the favor of Clinton and Kaine. *'2017: '''The Clinton Administration is insanely unpopular, and enters office with a 26% approval rating. Trump continues to spread allegations of election fraud, only further damaging the administrations legitimacy. Eventually, a special election headed by the Republican controlled congress finds that both Trump and Clinton are guilty of election fraud. Trump is convicted and sentenced to house arrest. Clinton faces impeachment. *'2018: Hilary Clinton is impeached and convicted by Congress. Tim Kaine takes the office of presidency. The lack of faith in the administration only helps the republicans in the midterms, who's margin of Victory grows. Kaine enters office with 4% approval ratings, the lowest of any president in history. *'2019: '''Kaine announces that he will not seek re-election in 2020 *'2020: 'Ryan vs Warren for the presidency. Ryan wins in one of the largest landslides in history, surppased only by the Reagan-Mondale landslide. Ryan's vp is selected as Massachussets Govener Charlie Baker. *'2021: 'China’s economy overheats with GDP growth plummeting into the negatives, with the value of the RMB plummeting. This has a ripple effect, which cascades into throwing the world into another major recession. Unemployment reaches 15% within the United States and is coupled with skyrocketing prices upon many goods. Rising dissent occurs in the US, with several riots occurring and clashes between varied groups *'2022: 'A massive, 9.4 Earthquake hits Central Mexico, effectivly collapsing the Mexican government. A refugee crisis occurs, with over 10 million Mexican Refugees making their way into the South West United States. This major migration only exacerbates the internal situation of the United States, with the already overburdened Federal government proving inept in handling this new calamity and dealing with the continuing economic problems. Efforts to provide relief to these refugees is met with outrage among many in the American public, who are just barely getting by themselves. When the Cartels begin to use the increasing lack of clear law and order within the Southwest to expand their operations (Thus bringing increased violence and drug problems), the Militia movement truly begins to explode in terms of members. Several bloody clashes occur along the border and within cities between fed up citizens and militia groups against the Cartels and the Mexican refugee *'2023: Ryan's approval ratings sit at 30%, but the continuing economic crisis only worsens dissent. *'2024: '''Vladmir Putin passes away peacefully. Russia falls into civil war between the various oligarchs who wish to take control. The Economic Crisis is only worsened. Ryan Wins Re-election with little difficulty. *'2025: The Texan Govener attempts to use the state's military to "remove" the refugees from the southwest. The Federal government "removes" the Texan Govorner and places the territory under martial law. *'''2026: An Attempt is made on the life of Paul Ryan and Charlie Baker, who are forced to flee DC to surive. Ryan returns home to Wisconsin and Baker to Massachussets, but the resulting vaccum leaves the door open for a military coup, which sprials out of control. The states begin to declare indpendence and the military is broken up among the states. The federal government is effectivly disolved. Rules #Have fun #Be Plausible and logical #Moderator word is law and final decision unless proven otherwise #Algorithms can only be overturned by a non-participant mods #Disregarding an Algorithm will result in a ban #If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait ten turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state #'This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment.' #In the event that one nation unites the former United States or a peace treaty effectivly uniting the former Union is signed, the game ends #Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2030 #You MUST attempt your own algos. Even if you have no idea, you need to do the ground work otherwise your war may be delayed or even ignored. #Players who are inactive for more than five turns without informing a moderator are to be removed from the game. #Players Must make a concentrations pick on the Talk Page. #3 Allies per nation. Vassals/Puppets do not count, but they can not have their own allies. Map Rules #No editing the map with out permission form either a mod or the map maker. #Every nation should get it's own color #Maps should be made every 5 years. #'The maps should be named "SSSMAGA(number of map)-Year"' #Players may change their colors ONCE, and only if their new color is approved by a mod/ map maker. ##Red will always be Edge's color. Mod Rules #Mods will be chosen by a vote from the player #Head mod may veto someones mod-candiacy #Mods who are inactive for 10 turns are removed from there postion #Only neutral mods can mod requests. ##Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. #Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. ##Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. #Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. Mods *'Ya Boy EdgeofNight, HEAD MOD AND 3 TIME CHAMPION.' *'Oh, I didn't mean to push that button! † Oh, well leave a message I guess 18:26, October 2, 2016 (UTC)' Map (Last Updated 2026) Signups Rules We are now in "Free Switch". You may switch nations to anything that is open between now and game start New England *''Massachusetts: I have family here *Rhode Island: *Maine: Zamarak500 (talk) *Vermont: #FeelTheBern *Connecticut: Mid-Atlantic *'Pennsylvania: ' [[User:JoshTheRoman|'Consul Ioshua']] (Talk) *Maryland: *Delaware: *'Federated States of New York (FSNY): Great Lakes *''Ohio: Tech'' *''Michigan: User:KingSparta300 *Indiana: *''Illinois: User:Person67 *Wisconsin: South *''North Carolina:'' *South Carolina: *'''Virginia: Edge *Kentucky: *West Virginia: Deep South *''Georgia'': Fires *'Florida': RexImperio *''Alabama: '' *Tennesee: *Mississippi: Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" Southwest *''Texas:'' Toby2: THEY CALL ME ''Mr. Awesome!!!'' *New Mexico: *Arizona: *''Louisiana: *Oklahoma: Pacific *'California':Kame- *''Oregon: *''Washington:Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). *Alaska: Hi PEOPLE -Bozistanball *Hawaii: Rockies * Colorado: Warrioroffreedom123 * Nevada: * Idaho: * Montana: * Utah: Wolves * Wyoming: Great Plains *North Dakota: *South Dakota *Missouri: *Iowa: Nathan *Minnesota: Belial *Nebraska *Kansas: 2026 '''AND SO IT BEGINS!' The Various Military Personal return to their home states, effectivly normalizing the manpower of each US state. Kansas and Missouri go to war over Kansas City. Do your concentrations on the talk page. I am accepting applications for 1 moderator postion. ~Edge I am about to get on a 2 hour train ride home, if you do not get mod responses from me right away, that is the reason why. ~Edge *The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania,' '''as one of the major states in the former Union, declares itself the true sucessor to the Republic. Howeverm with numerous powerful states on our borders, espicially New York, we mobalize the national guard and establish a strong military presence in our cities. In addition to this, we start construction on a massive fort near the New York-Pennsylvania border intended to slow any advances from our adversaries. In light of the dissolution of the Union, the state declares an emergency and state-wide elections are to be suspended until 2030. Governor '''Thomas Corbett '''is retitled the President of Pennsylvania, although he is criticized by many across the state as he orders the dissolution of both Democratic and Republican parties, as they are blamed state-wide for the new crisis and dissolution of the union. *'New York: Upgrades its military capacity. 'We request a merger with New Jersey (Mod Response).'We fight against loyalists.We declare ourselves the Federated States of New York (FSNY).'''We begin influencing Rhode Island (Turn 1 of ? Mods Needed) **Even yes, odd no, New Jersey Accepts (10) **'New York D:'New York welcomes the new state of New Jersey into the Federation. **'Masshole Dinplomacy': Would you like to become part and form a alliance of States with rebellious histories. *'Washington:' With the collapse of the United States of America, the former US state of Washington effectively becomes the People's Republic of Washington, with the military standing at 176,000 active personnel, and all equipped with former US military equipment from Washington state. With this in mind, a military invasion of Oregon is launched to secure the state and integrate it into the newly founded nation, using a total of 120,000 troops to secure it. On the 17th of June of 2026, at 20:35 Pacific Standard Time, the initial push to the border begins, effectively beginning fighting in Portland, where the fighting is the most intense, St. Helens, in Umatilla, in Irrigon and in Columbia City, with hopes to reach Salem by year's end. Our Air Forces, meanwhile, begin a series of bombing runs and airstrikes across the border and surrounding areas south of it, and with hopes to extend the air strikes to Salem, which by year's end is expected to fall to Washington. Economic expansion begins with trade offers being extended to Alaska and Hawaii, and the newly established Politburo decides to place David Hans as General Secretary of the Communist Party of Washington and John O'Malley as Premier of the People's Republic of Washington. With the new government being established, the remainder of the troops, as well as local authorities begin to crack down on dissent, and Premier O'Malley decides to order the creation of the State Security Bureau (SSB) as both a secret police and a convert agency of the new government. In addition, the Ministries are established: Interior, Defense, Foreign Affairs, Economics, Industry, Transportation, Telecommunications, Science and Welfare, all with established purposes to manage key aspects of the nation, ensure that Washington can prosper and keep enemies in line, both internal and external. **'176k is your max man power assuming you are land based.' **'I can fix that.' *'Massachusetts': With Vice President Baker, home the current governor seeks Political ties with the local governments of New England. We call upon the states of Rhode Island, Vermont, Maine, Connecticut, New Hampshire, and New York to form a political and military alliance called the New England Alliance. This alliance is to unite the USA under democracy again and stop communism or neo-fascism from rising in the nation. If any government obeys by the laws of Marx or Mussolini shall be regarded as a threat to the very way of American life. We would like to host this meeting in Boston to confirm if so, (Mod Response for the non player nations). We ask to become friends and allies of the fellow Commonwealth of the Pennsylvania as we share common goals of democracy and unity. We begin to consolidate our nation and begin mobilizing a small force of about 75,000 soldiers. We request the citizens of Massachusetts who own a fire arm either turn it in for military use, or if one has had experience with such a weapon to join the local militia. In Concord the "New Minutemen" are formed by a group of local conservatives and police members. THis shall be our home guard as the National Guard has been reformed into the State Army. **Connecticut: No **New Hampshire: Yes **Rhode Island: No *'Mississippi:' The provisional government of Mississippi is formed following the chaos that ensued after the collapse of the federal government in Washington, D.C.. A group of totalitarians known as the "Dirigists" have gained power in Jackson, and have purged the remaining political groups that sought to gain control over the state and its resources. Utilizing its core of hardline supporters, the Dirigists under the leadership of Ophelia Hekate Morgan have completely taken over the government of Mississippi, and replaced the militia forces of the state with dirigist paramilitary members. Moving quickly, the new government implements several policies drawn up during the period of unrest, overhauling the government, military, economy, and legal system along strict dirigist lines. One of the first state-wide policies of the government is "Project Bond", a program that will have all citizens of the state given electronic chips that will monitor their locations, health, and emotions, though this is what is told to more moderate member of the government, while citizens are simply told that following the events of the brutality of the post-collapse years, all citizens will be chipped to ensure that the state can provide emergency services to the most vulnerable members of society. However, within the inner circle of the government, these chips are in-fact slave implants, a new technology that was developed by the party to control prisoners of war. The slave chips are implanted into 25% of the population, mostly men and women between the ages of 18-30, and more are slated to be implanted into additional individuals in the coming years. Supreme Director Hekate announces an ambitious population growth plan known as the "Creche Project". 150,000 female citizens are evaluated for their reproductive potential, while only 10,000 male citizens are chosen for the same reasons. Each woman will contribute five eggs for in vitro fertilization, with the eggs of 15 women being fertilized per each male candidate for the program, or 75 eggs per man. A total of 1,000 facilities known as "creches", shall be established throughout the nation, and will each be tasked with raising 750 children each throughout Mississippi. This ambitious program is expected to provide 750,000 able-bodied citizens to the state within a period of eighteen years. Using the slave chips to control the female population, a caste of caregivers will be established, allowing for the state to have a loyal army of up-bringers and mentors who will help forge the first generation of "pure dirigists". Hekate declares that Mississippi shall bide its time, establishing itself within the region and preparing for its first steps for future endeavors in the region. Reconstruction of infrastructure damaged during the violence becomes a major focal point of the government's plans, and re-training and expansion of the military also takes precedence in the plans of the state. The troops are mobilized and ordered into the state of Arkansas, where the Dirigists hope to gain additional manpower for the future plans the government has for the region. **'Floridan Diplomacy:' Particularly impressed by the policies adopted by the Dirigist government, President Will sent an envoy to Mississipi to secure an alliance. **'Mississippian Diplomacy:' Mississippi would be delighted to entertain an alliance with Florida. *'California: '''With the dissolution of the United States Federal Government, Governor Elon Musk declares a state of emergency and enacts martial law upon California, and as the Governor Musk is Commander and Chief of the armed forces, and he orders all near by armed forces to surround the California State Capitol and demands that the California State Legislator surrenders to him, and they do. With their surrender, Elon Musk addresses the State Legislator, and all the citizens of California, declaring the state of California as an independent nation state, the New California Republic, and declares Elon Musk as President of the New California Republic. President Musk then dissolves the legislator, stating that Democrats and Republicans alike have doomed the United States at the federal level, and it was time for a new era of leadership to be put into power, thus Musk installed various CEOs and CFOs from tech companies into government, including Larry Page and Sergey Brin, Mark Zuckerberg, and Tim Cook. With our neighbors Oregon and Nevada being invaded, President Musk reorganizes, trains, expands, and invests in the Californian Army, declaring himself as the Supreme Commander of the Californian Armed Forces, expanding the active military to 250,000 troops and the reserves to 820,000 troops,in order to protect California and its neighbors from all foreign threats, including the Mexican Drug Cartels, thus 50,000 troops are sent to the Californian-Mexican border to combat the Drug Cartels along with 10,000 police forces from Los Angeles County, Orange County, and San Diego county and they join local militias that are fighting the Cartels. President Musk also states that Mexican refugees who join the fight against the Cartels shall be granted Californian citizenship, as well as their immediate family members. President Musk recieves news of the '''People's Republic of Washington invasion of the soveirgn state of Oregon, and thus we declare war on Washington for invading Oregon, and 100,000 troops are sent through Oregon, and a campaign is launched to capture Columbia from Washington, then the advance continues to capture Irrigon, Umatilla, St. Helen's, and Portland from the People's Republic of Washington. Simultaneously, we open up a new front on Washington by launching an amphibious invasion upon the port city of Seattle with 100,000 troops, and 1,000 ships and in the event of the successful capture of Seattle, Californian troops are ordered to advance to the capital city of Olympia, and along the way capture SeaTac, Kent, and Tacoma, five cities in all. With Oregon being invaded' by the People's Republic of Washington, we request that Oregon joins the New California Republic, and that we will be stronger together, for California has the largest GDP and the greatest military in the former United States. Meanwhile, President Musk embarks on an ambitious domestic program to greatly increase Californian infrastructure and technology, with transportation such as the Hyperloop, an extremely fast bullet train, the Musk electric jet engine. Space X operations are also expanded, with a goal to reach Mars. These infrastructure projects employ many people in the nation, and leads to economic growth and employment. Public works projects are also enacted to further improve the infrastructure of California. The Universal Basic Income is enacted, education is reformed to make it more effective to educate, and healthcare is granted as a universal right in California. *'Illinois: '''With the fall of America, Robert Falls is elected to the position of Governor now in his fifties but originally a veteran of Iraq in the 2010's declares a state of emergency and while does not declare a secession from the United States he does argue that a state has a right to defend itself and so while using the remains of the Guard and all soldiers who have returned home plus a large scale recruiting campaign we create an army of 300,000 armed largely from Rock Island Arsenal and privately owned weapons and with the men being trained at NS Great Lakes while Scott Air force base and all of it's equipment is secured. Governor Falls declares elections for that the state will continue to have elections all the same positions with the exclusions of congressman and senators. In the economy we now free of other states take all foreign state owned corporations and give them back to business leaders within Illinois as well as making unemployment illegal and they are all drafted into a government infrastructure program to build a number of new factories. '''We offer an alliance of trade, military defence and cooperation with Michigan and Indiana (Mod response needed for Indiana). We also declare war on Missouri in support of Kansas in the battle for Kansas city. '''Our reason being both that Missouri is clearly unfairly holding Kansas city but they are also unfairly holding St Louis. We send 200,000 to cross the Mississippi at Clarksville and push in land to Bowling Green and then Mexico, Missouri while avoiding major cities but to seek out the Missouri forces in battle.' We will make peace with them if they surrender St Louis, St Louis county and St Charles county. (Mod response required)' **'Michigan''' accepts the alliance. *'Deseret: '''The leadership of Utah is usurped by the almighty Church of the Latter Day Saints. '''We declare it the national, required religion of our state, and Thomas S. Monson is declared Almighty Prophet of God. '''As we see the large population of Mormons in Northern Idaho, we spread preachers and zealots for unity under the beehive banner. '''We begin spreading the evangelism of uniting the promised land of Deseret into Nevada, who was promised to us, particularely to Las Vegas, the former Mormon fort, now turned to debauchery and lust. '''We request Mormons across the US to support our cause '''and begin preaching for our faith across the Rocky Mountains. We begin improving our infrastructure again, and begin a review on coffee to see it's compatibility with the Desereti goals. ' *'Texas: '''With the US all but dead, we throw off the chains of the former military government. Former governor Ted Cruz ascends to the presidency as interim president indefinately until peace is restored to the nation. Work on drafting a constitution based off that of the old united states, and declare ourselves the '''Second Republic of Texas'. We offer that Oklahoma join our republic, noting the belligerent Kansas above them as well as our superior economic capabilities. While the government stabalizes and a large military is formed, militias, both of the White Nationalist and Libertarian kind, roam the countryside. Mass deportations of Mexican immigrants continues. Believing the cartels are taking hold in neighboring New Mexico, we invade with a force of about 100.000, with 10.000 in militiamen joining the fight. We work on restoring our nuclear power plants to full capacity. We propose an alliance to''' Deseret'. **'The government of the Theocracy of Deseret and Almighty Prophet of God Thomas S. Monson recognizes the Second Republic of Texas and accepts the alliance as to further the strength of Christianity and religion. ' **'Masshole Diplomacy': Would Texas consider becoming part of a new alliance which would bring the old American freedoms back to the country and prevent these communists like the cooks in Washington and the neo-monarchists in Minnesota from controlling our great nation. *'Florida:' With the collapse of the Federal Government, Governor Will Weatherford declared a state of emergency, and enacted martial law in the state of Florida. Keen on retaining control over the state, the Governor purged competing political parties and paramilitary groups in order to ensure his total sway over Floridan territories. The Floridan State Army would in turn proceed to surround Tallahassee, and the former Florida state legislators would be eliminated in a symbolic move to announce the ushering of a New World Order. In the following turn of events, the Governor addressed a massive crowd at Tallahassee and proclaimed himself the President of Florida and Supreme Commander of its armed forces whilst the thousands of people cheered on, awed at the sight of their marvelous supreme leader. With the effective establishment of a new government, President Will implemented a series of reforms to overhaul the system, drawing parallels to the policies adopted in Mississippi. In addition, the Ministries for Interior, Defense, Foreign Affairs, Economics, Industry, Transportation, Telecommunications, Science and Welfare were established, all with established purposes to manage key aspects of the nation, ensuring that the state would prosper. In regards to security in particular, the Federal Security Force (FSF) was established, acting as a secret police and espionage agency with their primary objective being cracking down on local dissent and thwarting any threat to the state whilst simultaneously destroy foreign spy networks. Keen on wiping out any resistance, the President employed as many as 10,000 men in the Federal Security Force and made sure that members of the agency would not be subject to any punishment even in cases where suspected rebels were subjected to unwarranted torture.' About around the same time, the President mobilized the state military and kept it on high alert, sharply observing the neighbouring states of Alabama and Georgia. Feeling the moment was right, the President gave the green light and the military, roughly around 250,000 men invaded the state of Alabama, hoping to annex it into Florida. ' *'United Alaska': The new state is put in a weird place as Loyalist try to keep the state loyal to DC (most of them being rich or high class) with most of them taking arms from the city of Kenia to march on Palmer but while on march a group of Ex National Guards (Alakians) open fired killing 50 loyalist and causing a stand off for 2 hours before a fire fight happened pushing back the Alaskians, While in Juenau protest are held (that fell into riots) with them demanding to leave the Union. In Rural areas gun men take army and join with the Alaskians) with their leader "Mike Green" saying "The US lost their way, and we have to leave." *'Michigan declares itself a republic, and begins working to establish itself in the new political climate of the former USA. We begin working on producing self-driving cars in Detroit, with the BIg Three leading the way in partnership with Google to advance Michigan in this field. (OOC:HAPPENING IN REAL LIFE) The army is set at roughly 30,000 men, with work beginning on factories to mass produce tanks and other military vehicles. Traverse City, Muskegon and Marquette become centres of the Michigan Navy, which is mainly a coastal navy. Michigan currently aims to create the largest coastal navy in the world, as we have the largest freshwater coastline in the former US. Maintaining such a navy would be key to securing our independence. In the Upper Peninsula, as some are aware of the acute possibility that it may try to break away, a diplomatic program begins to encourage unity between the UP and the LP. Michigan's new flag is made to reflect this, and is the two peninsula Michigan outlined in blue, with the great lakes in white. Having secured an alliance with Illinois, we start planning on ensuring our influence in Lake Michigan is established, and forts are built along the the Wisconsin border. We open diplomatic relations with Canada, and also send envoys to Pennsylvania and New York, to open relations. *'''Colorado: '''We issue a draft to expand our military forces to 100,000. We work on building a sustainable infrastructure. Denver is declared capital, and socialism is becoming popular in the nation. The nation also seeks to annex Utah. '''We begin raiding Utah as a show of force. **'The Great Desereti State requests the Coloradans to stop these attacks IMMEDIATELY, as these infringe upon the godly rights. We also remind Colorado of Deseret's alliance with Texas. ' * Minnesota: '''After the break up of the USA, minnesota is left unsure of what to do. A refendrum is held to decide the governmential system of Minnesota, one party the NMMP (Nationalist Monarchists of Minnesota Party) calls for a monarchy to retain our new found freedom from the imperialists of the East and the west. Out of all polls a constitutional monarchy wins. Who shall become our king is undecided and a poll will be held. '''We ask South Dakota and North Dakota for a merger to protect ourselves from imperialists promising local autonomy and freedom of government Mod Response. A buildup of military begins across the state to protect us. ** Rejected for both. * The Most Glorious Republic of Virginia 'expands it army to include 200,000 men. Armed at the teeth, the Nation commences and invasion of South Carolina, Storming Charlestown, Myrtle Beach, and George Town. Meanwhile, the nation looks for a diplomatic alliance with Pennsylvania and Florida. Although offically a republic, the nation is ruled by a Triumverate of political elite. President Tim Kaine is made president of the nation, although he rules a puppet of the Triumverate. 2027 '''Unwilling to fight Illinois, Kansas withdraws its forces from Kansas City. ' '''A glitch in the system, or some other complication, causes the death of rougly 2,000 Mississippian Soliders Washington faces near collapse in the face of Californian invasions. Now that New York has a signifigant manpower advantage, Pennslyvania gains a major enemy bonus against New York. As a hint to players, the more peaceful mergers requested, the less likely they are to be accepted. *The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania with numerous powerful states on our borders, espicially New York, we mobalize the national guard and establish a strong military presence in our cities. In addition to this, we start continue on a massive fort near the New York-Pennsylvania border intended to slow any advances from our adversaries. In light of the dissolution of the Union, the state declares an emergency and state-wide elections are to be suspended until 2030. Governor Thomas Corbett '''is retitled the President of Pennsylvania, although he is criticized by many across the state as he orders the dissolution of both Democratic and Republican parties, as they are blamed state-wide for the new crisis and dissolution of the union. We ask for a union with '''Maryland. We mobalize 50,000 troops on our southern border. **'Maryland: Rejects (1)' *'The Federal Republic of Michigan '''is officially formed, and the first President is Michael K. Mason. He starts a program designed to ensure that Michigan's place in the former US is assured. To do so, the Isle Royale National Park in Lake Superior is converted into a naval base '(Edge, you have labeled the island as part of Minnesota when it should be part of Michigan on the map). While still open the public, other parts of the island are closed off, and this is where construction on the naval base is going on. To ensure that Lake Michigan is acknowledged as an area of Michigan influence, '''15,000 '''men mount a swift and limited invasion of Wisconsin from across the lake, aiming to capture the city of Green Bay and create an independent protectorate. The invasion begins with an aerial assault upon the Green Bay area, followed by a naval assault. 500 tanks are being used in the assault, and our navy swiftly moves to implement blockades of the Wisconsin coastline, aiming to destroy the Wisconsin navy while it is in port. Our navy consists of roughly 30 ships, with over a third of that number being gunboats. The landings are mainly in the Door Peninsula. Meanwhile, a limited offensive of 2,000 men is launched at Oconto, aiming to set up a base from which a successful attack can be launched on Green Bay. * '''United Alaska: The new state is put in a weird place as Loyalist try to keep the state loyal to DC (most of them being rich or high class) with most of them taking arms from the city of Kenia to march on Palmer but while on march a group of Ex National Guards (Alakians) open fired killing 50 loyalist and causing a stand off for 2 hours before a fire fight happened pushing back the Alaskians, While in Juenau protest are held (that fell into riots) with them demanding to leave the Union. In Rural areas men take guns and take on army and join with the Alaskians with their leader "Mike Green" saying "The US lost their way, and we have to leave." The Civil War begins to ramp up as the Loyalist begin to bomb rebel held areas with the old US stockpile. A army of loyalist lay seigh on the rebel city of Palmer while in rural areas a army begin to march to free Palmer. In Jeuno riots turn into streets battles as rebels and loyalist fight in the city * Colorado: '''We launch attacks on Utah's infrastructure, determined to make the state as poorly functional as possible so that we can annex their territory. '''We also work to stir up Native American uprisings in Utah in the reservations to destabilize the state. '''We promise all Utah inhabitants that when they become part of Colorado, we will give them healthcare and fix the infrastructure we destroyed. '''The Greater Social Republic of Colorado is proclaimed. '''We amass have of our armed forces along the border, prepared to invade Utah at any time. We work on modernizing Denver, making it a "Smart City," with eco friendly public transportation and Wifi spots. '''We create a reserve force as the "Peoples Militia, armed with M16s, and they number 150,000 and can be marshalled in the case of foreign invasion and protect our nation from the religious fanatics in Utah. *'Texas '''continues its occupation of New Mexico. Ted Cruz begins to solidify the government. Three political parties begin to form. The former republicans break in two, Freedom, which harbors much of what was once known as the Alt-Right, White Nationalists, National Conservatives, and Evangelicals. The Libertarians absorb the much of Moderate republicans. The Democrats try and push to the right wing, while keeping control of the Latino base. Mass deportations continue, and people accused of working with cartels, legal or not, are either deported or incarcerated. '''We tell Colorado that if they continue their raids against the lawful people of Deseret, we will be forced to intervene. '''Work on restoring Nuclear power plants throught the nation continue, as does revitalizing the US nuclear arsenal in Texas.' We ask Oklahoma if they would join our lawful republic, promising economic stability and protection from the violent Coloradan and Kansas states that surround it. (Edge Plz).' **Oklahoma accepts (6) **'Colorado Diplomacy: We halt attacks on Utah and we send aid workers to repair the infrastructure we destroyed. We consider joint a defense pact with Texas and Utah, but hope that Utah abandons religious extremism''' **'Masshole Diplomacy' We request a alliance with Texas against fascism and communism in our fair lands. *'Texas '''agrees and thanks Colorado for ending the attacks, however we will wait on utah for the defense pact *'Massachusetts''' We begin to prepare for any military campaign. We ask Rhode Island to be annexed by Massachusetts (Mod Response plz). We would like to form a alliance with New York against the quasi-fascist expansionism of Pennsylvania. We recognize the expansionist nature of Pennsylvania and do not recognize their claim as the legitimate government of the USA. Massachusets will not settle with the fascist similar to King George III of the olden days. We wish to give New York 2,000 weapons from the Springfield armory and a small fleet of Humvees as a token of friendship between our two states. **Rhode Island rejects (3) *'Republic of America: '''With the successful annexation of Alabama, President Weatherford announced the establishment of the Republic of America, a new nation born amongst the ashes of the union. One of the first executive decisions made by the President included the movement of the capital from Tallahassee to Montgomery, a decision made to ensure that the capital maintained a central geographic position. Meanwhile, keen on extending his influence and control throughout the South, the President held a meeting with his top officials, detailing plans to invade and annex multiple states in order to strengthen the new Republic. With assurances recieved from military officials that the plan was completely plausible, the state mobilized its military, deploying 250,000 troops at its Northern border, mostly concentrated in Leon, Jefferson, Madison, Gadsden and Jackson districts. Simultaneously, 50,000 troops; primarily Alabaman prisoners of war were incorporated into the 175,000 troops that had been previously deployed at Alabama, totalling 225,000 soldiers who were deployed at the Eastern border, concentrated in Cleburne, Randolph, Chambers and Cherokee districts. These troops were further reinforced by multiple armoured divisions as well as air force units on both fronts. '''Upon finally recieveing the signal, the launched simultaneous assaults upon the state of Georgia, with 250,000 invading Georgia from the South whilst 225,000 invaded from the East; a blitzkrieg strategy employed to ensure that the Republic dominated the region. The Republic navy was simultaneously deployed to impose a blockade on Georgian shores, with roughly 7,500 ships participating. '''Meanwhile, the Federal Security Force played a marvelous role in cracking down on dissent, showcasing a massive downfall in crime and illicit activities whilst destroying foreign spy networks. '''About around the same time, President Weatherford expressed interest in further incorporating Dirigism into the Republic and hence sent a diplomat to Mississipi in order to learn about the policies adopted by the Ophelia, the Mississipian tyrant.' *'Kingdom of Minnesota: '''After a heated debate of who should become king of Minnesota and a public refendrum the german prince Friedrich von Wurrtemberg is invited to the throne and subsequently crowned. Despite being a german prince the language barrier proves no problem for him and he speaks to his people describing his dream to unite the American states under the Minnesotan banner. He takes the populist title King of all Minnesotans. '''With the rejection of our generous offer we declare war on North Dakota and invade them with 80,000 men. ' *'Illinois: '''The initial invasion having been successful we follow up with more attacks and if successful we bring Missouri as a vassal to Illinois.The old politics of Illinois is removed with Governor Falls establishing the New Union Party as the main dominant force with most of the more popular politicians joining it though no major elections are being held right now so people are unsure who will vote, we keep a drive on building up industry and supporting our troops across the border. *'Republic of Iowa:' River City is made the capital of the new republic, with the former mayor and city board elevated to executive and legislative over the whole nation. The nation is mostly serene, with very little internal strife or any trouble at all. A small militia is established to ensure protection of the borders. '''Trade is established with Illinois, asking to sell anvals and corn.' ** Illinois dip: 'We agree to trade lots. *'California: '''With the People's Republic of Washington on its last legs the Californian Army advances down Olympia into Vancouver with a force of 100,000 troops, meeting the last pocket of Communist Washingtonian resistance. President Musk is disappointed with Oregon's decline of union, as we have saved them from Washington. '''We request Arizona to be incorporated into California in order to help us combat the Mexican Drug Cartels, for we have successfully driven them back. We also request that Nevada be incorporated into California in order to help them defend against the Deserti invasion. Meanwhile, infrastructure development continues and the economy grows significantly'. We are victorious against the Washington Communists and we annex Washington into the New California Republic, and now our population is '''45862000 '''and we celebrate our first victory in warfare in this dangerous new era. Yes, we are certainly strong, and thus we deserve to live.' **'Arizonia Rejects (9)' **'Nevada Rejects (5)' **'OOC Deseret: I haven't invaded Nevada. ~Wolves' *'Deseret: We continue spreading the evangelism of uniting the promised land of Deseret into Nevada, who was promised to us, particularely to Las Vegas, the former Mormon fort, now turned to debauchery and lust. '''We request Mormons across the US to support our cause '''and begin preaching for our faith across the Rocky Mountains. We begin improving our infrastructure again, and begin a review on coffee to see it's compatibility with the Desereti goals. We secretly contact the Californian Republic with an offer: If we can get Nevada (or at least its east), we will drop any and every claim from California that Deseret has and not send any missionaries to California. SECRET END. We garrison our border with Colorado and place several mines and bombs to prevent Coloradoan raiding. We continue to spread evangelism of Deseret to the Mormons of Idaho. We will accept oeace with the Coloradoans and a peace coalition to keep the peace in the Rocky Mountains. ' *'Mississippi:' With the subjugation of Arkansas, the Mississippian troops apprehend the locals wherever they can be found, and have them chipped and processed into the nation. Those able-bodied men and women capable of fighting are processed into the soldiery caste, while all other civilians are placed into supporting roles. With access to more manpower, the Creche Program is expanded into Arkansas, and another 750,000 eggs fertilized by the state as part of the program. The gene-editing tool known as CRIPSR is utilized by the government to alter the psychological processing methods of the new offspring, making them more docile and receptive to their government. Slight alterations are also made to the stature and physicality of embryos slated to be raised as members of the soldiery caste. Supreme Director Hekate is outfitted with a master chip, the process having been staled by Hekate herself until the results from the slave/master chips of the military were back in. With the malfunctioning of the 2,000 military-grade slave chips recovered and studied, the intelligentsia caste pinpointed and resolved the issues in the chips, and delivered their results to Hekate. Prior testing of the chips during the instability years prior to 2026 were done under less stressful conditions, and the actual testing in combat conditions have helped to produce vital feedback that was needed to finally fix the unknown variables and potential failure rates in the chips. With this information now in hand, all major issues in the chips have been fixed, and the chips now have a 0.031% failure rate, and Hekate has finally be fitted with her master chip, giving her direct and absolute control over all citizens of the state. And so as to prevent the gruesome death that happened to the soldiers, Hekate's chip is fitted with a special safety function, that will absorb the lethal nervous system shock, and prevent her from dying if the chip does malfunction. With her will now absolute, Hekate seeks to take over the state of Tennessee, hoping to add additional slaves to her empire, and forging the nation her father had planned for. Additional creches are built in the nation, and the infrastructure expanded to help facilitate production and expansion of the state. The integration of Arkansas population has forced the government to see to it that it is fully prepared for the subjugation and integration of Tennessee, and thus the roads, bridges, electric stations, and sewage systems throughout the region controlled by the dirigists are renovated and expanded by the state. *Virginia renames itself the Allied States of America, and launches an invasion of North Carolina to solidify control over the mid South. The newly formed ASA offers (in secret) the nation of Mississippi an alliance against potential Flordian agression, citing that the nation has taken over the other two regional powers and could very easily take over Mississippi. **'Mississippian Diplomacy:' Mississippi accepts the Allied States request for a defensive pact. We shall hold you to account should you betray us. Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes:Make America Great Again Category:War